Blue Diamonds
by Bluewatermermaid8866
Summary: After a night of dreaming, Steven sees Lapis Lazuli talking about Blue Diamond. He finds out that they are an elite group of gems who protect the Earth in space. But when things go wrong, it's up to the Blue Diamonds and the Crystal Gems to bring down the fleet that threatens to destroy Earth.
1. Shifting Memories

Blue Gem Friends

* * *

It was a Friday night in Beach City. Almost whole town was on the beach in front of The Crystal Gems home, the Gems were holding Steven's birthday party. It was Steven's 13 birthday. Steven was delighted. Garnet had unfused like she said she would. Pearl made everything perfect and Amethyst did the games. His Dad (Greg Universe) played his guitar. But Steven was bugged by something. The night before in his dreams. He saw Lapis Lazuli once again. She was unfused with Jasper. But as soon as she lost control, she shot Jasper right into the sky. She muttered to herself.

"Wait until Blue Diamond hears about this." Then she dissolved.

Steven didn't tell the Gems because he knew they would freak out. Though Steven couldn't take his mind off of the Blue Diamond.

Then he heard a call.

"Steven!" Connie yelled while sitting next to Ruby and Sapphire. "Your going to miss opening your birthday presents!" She finished while holding up a box.

"Oh OKAY! I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC!" He said finishing up his thoughts and heading down the stairs.

The sunset glowed brightly. There were all sorts of colors to look at. On the ocean it reflected the orange red into a murky purple brown. The sand was dark red. And the statue above the house that showed the fused Alexandrite with Rose Quartz. It was a deep blue…almost like…the ocean…like Lapis…like Blue Diamond.

He dismissed the thought and smiled at Connie. He sat down on the sand. Peedee handed his present. Steven unwrapped the present and there in his palm was a shard. Of something blue, shiny, and…gem like! Pearl gasped. And took it from Steven and bubbled it.

"Thank you Peedee!" He said trying not to look sad.

Next it was Connie's. After Steven finished unwrapping it. He saw clay figures of him and the Crystal Gems.

His Dad gave him ukulele strings just incase he broke one. Ruby and Sapphire gave him a new phone because they felt sorry for the one that they destroyed when Steven wanted to have breakfast with them. Pearl gave him a canary. Amethyst gave him a gem house.

"Just incase we have to regenerate and you want to care for us!" She said shoving it into his arm. As Steven observed it, inside it featured a gem bath, gem bed, gem cleaner, even a gem toilet!

After presents Ruby and Sapphire fused again and went to go do some rehab with their skills.

And then the night ended. But something was nagging him to tell Pearl about the Blue Diamond. So when Pearl was about to go to her room with Amethyst going to hers. He decided it was now our never.

"Pearl I had a dream about something called the Blue Diamond with Lapis talking about it." He said. Pearls eyes widened. She dropped a sword she was carrying. She screamed but that turned into a squawk. Amethyst turned around.

"CALM DOWN BIRD PEARL, NO NEED TO SQUAWK!" Then she turned to Steven. "The Blue Diamonds' are AMAZING! I used to be apart of it! It was so cool with their leader Boriana! You want to know why they call her that? Because she is made up of a LOT of BORON! Y'know the chemical that makes that color!" Steven was bombarded with these questions. Then Pearl shoved her and said. "Steven I'll explain, come here."

Pearl took Steven's arm and they entered her room. Pearl summoned a chair. She gestured for Steven to sit on it. He did.

"The Blue Diamond is an elite group where it's for blue gems where they are protectors of the earth in space. What I mean is that those gems protect us and warn us about hostile gems when they are coming. They stall for us so that we can prepare. Amethyst and I were once in that group, before I met Rose. Their commander is Boriana, which is a diamond with boron. So she is the Blue Diamond. So if you have any questions now please ask."

"Is Lapis apart of the gems?" Steven asked. Pearl nodded.

"But I wasn't around at the time, Lapis is one of the oldest member of the Blue Diamonds." Steven tried to put things together.

"So Lapis was a member of the Blue Diamonds before she got put in to the mirror? How did she get put in the mirror?" Steven said. Pearl began to stiffen.

"I don't know Steven, I never knew about her," Pearl said tightly and pursing her lips. "I only knew about her sister Zircon." Pearl sees Steven eyes grow larger.

"Can you tell me about other members?!" Steven says excitedly. Finally! His questions were being answered!

"Well, there are many, but I suppose it won't hurt to tell you a few..." Pearl began as she looked up to the stars.

"TELL ME ABOUT ZIRCON!" Steven yelled. He was unable to control his emotions. This was going to be the best birthday ever!


	2. Brief Past

Steven listened closely to every word Pearl spoke that night. When Steven asked her about Zircon her face lit up.

"Zircon and Lapis where sisters, they were not your usual sisters though, they did not get a long most of the time they are together. They would fight about stupid things, mostly personal space." Pearl said briefly pausing after the word space. She sat down on the water tower.

"It's been a long time since I've heard that word." She whispered. They spent the next two minutes in silent. Then Pearl got up.

"When I met Zircon, the other gems I befriended, Sapphire and Turquoise, they said that Zircon's state of mind aged when she found out that Lapis was gone.

"Into the mirror, right?" Steven asked hoping he was right so he wouldn't find out anymore-gruesome details of Lapis' past. Thankfully Pearl nodded.

"Anything else you want to know?" Pearl asked she hoped Steven did because it felt good to recount her past. Steven nodded.

"List the blue gems." Pearl sighed she looked at Steven longingly. Steven could tell she really missed Rose. Steven wished he got to know her better too. Pearl cleared her throat.

"Well, there is Sapphire, Lapis, Zircon, Aquamarine, Topaz, Turquoise, Amethyst, Boriana, Tanzanite, I, and that traitor Moonstone!" Pearl looked furious. But then her expression softens.

"At least one good thing came out of that mess, I met Rose."

"Can you tell me about Moonstone? For one last birthday wish?" Steven said hoping this would be an awesome adventure story. Pearl rolled her eyes.

"I suppose so, Moonstone was one of the newest members, and about 100 years old too be exact. She was close with the commanders of the fleet. But the day they needed all the gems to do their work she betrayed everyone. She fled to home world. And I heard she's the star commander just because of the little stunt she pulled." Pearl said drawing out her spear and cleaning it.

"Now Steven it's time to go to sleep, Garnet will get really mad if she sees you up at this time!" Pearl said leading Steven outside of the gem room.

"Goodnight Pearl!" Steven said as he snuggled into bed thinking about how heroic Pearl was.


	3. Tourmaline

**Flashback**

* * *

"Sorry Zircon! It's time the Blue Diamonds get SHATTERED! HA HA AH HA!" A slim gem with white hair in a big ponytail, and with pastel blue skin. And on her chest similar to Amethyst was a spiky light blue gem.

Pearl glanced to Zircon. Pearl danced her way to Zircon and Zircon took both of her hands and they spun around together, then as Pearl drew Zircon close they fused. And there was a slim figure that's skin was shiny grey figure, with a long blue dress that was almost open at the front.

"Moonstone! You can't do this!" Pearls voice said out of the graceful fusion.

"It's already done, _Tourmaline._ " Moonstone said pointing out the window. "Your about to get shattered, LITERALY!" A scary grin formed across her face as yellow and green hands were floating toward the space ship. Moonstone opened the emergency latch and escaped.

"Send out the fleet, and warn the Earth gems!" Tourmaline ordered.

"One of our last waves?" A small blue gem asked.

"Yes Sapphire, we need all the help we can get," Tourmaline said crouching down to Sapphires height, but then immediately bouncing up. "I can't shake off the feeling what she told them! Aqua do a search on the attendance of the meetings, find how many Moonstones been to!" Tourmaline growled at the thought of the new traitor.

"She'll be infamous by the end of this war!" She muttered to herself. Then she stared at the window angry. Pearl could hear Zircons thoughts. She was thinking on how such a good commander could betray them.

"She's been to all of them!" Aquamarine called from the corner of her holographic screen.

"Fleet 1, the attack pods aren't moving!" Sapphire called. "All their control panels are broken, I have to go to the dock and see the cause!"

"You have permission to go, but hurry, at any moment Moonstone could reach one of the ships and tell everything so we're on a time limit." Tourmaline said switching control panels, buttons, and other knobs to move and attack what little ammunition they had to Homeworld.

"Topaz!" Tourmaline yelled.  
"Yes?" A gem that was discolored a bit like polka dot bruises.

"Go down to the dock and assist Sapphire, work them manually."

"But how will we get them all to work?" Topaz asked with her hair lightly swaying left to right.

"I know you'll figure something out. Now go!" Tourmaline answered trying hard not to let her negativity show.

Then she heard the whirring of ships go. And outside the huge window she saw the fleet go out and attack.

"Tourmaline, I tried to contact the Earth Gems but their not receiving anything. We have to send someone down." Aquamarine said in all the midst of four arms button clicking.

Zircon's part of Tourmaline stopped clicking. Pearl felt the gem defusing. And before you know Zircon's hand was on Pearl's shoulder.

"You two are going down to one of the earth bases. Sapphire, I expect great things from you I'm saying this because I may not be standing by the end of this battle. And Pearl, you are great with tactics and thinking, I can tell you two have a destiny that will be greater all our destinies combined. Goodbye." And with that Zircon sent the escape pod spiraling down to Earth breaking it's atmosphere. And a salty tear left Pearl's face.


	4. Broken Gem

The next morning Steven woke up. He immediately bounded down from his loft.

He awoke with Garnet bubbling something.

"Hey Garnet!" Steven said waving at her. She turned around frighten. Bubbling whatever was in her palm quickly. But Steven could tell whose Gem that was. For some reason a voice spoke in his mind.

"Jasper?" Steven's voice squeaked. Garnet looked to the ground, almost embarrassed.

"Yes, he's gone though." Garnet said. Steven wondered what her eyes looked like. Teary? Angry? Sad?

"You mean…" Steven said getting scared. Garnet nodded. She pulled out the bubble and showed Steven. The nose gem was split in half. But still dimly glowing. Like a being in there was trying to live and repair it's self.

"She washed up on the shore just today, saying something made her and Lapis defuse." Garnet said.

"Do you think Jasper will come back?" Steven asked reaching out to touch the glowing gems."

"There might be a possibility. I have never seen a gem glowing this long." Garnet said bubbling it.

"Go get dressed Steven, we have to find Lapis." Pearl said walking out of her room like she had been listening the whole time.

"Okay." Steven said hopping to his feet and going back up to his loft. Behind him he could hear Pearl and Garnet talking.

"What do we do now since..." Steven couldn't quite hear that part. "We'll find Lapis but lets… she's alive."

Steven put on a clean star shirt and hopped down unto the sofa.

"I'm ready." He said looking directly into Pearl's eyes. She nodded.

When they got to the middle of the ocean where Steven told Pearl what happened, and by using the geography of his description they were able to find the place. Garnet summoned her gauntlets.

"Do we really have to do this? Jasper's dead and Lapis is free isn't that GOOD?" Amethyst grumbled.

"We need to contact the Blue Diamonds and tell Zircon, if she's still there, that we found her sister. Plus Lapis has important information about Homeworld."

Amethysts smile fell.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Amethyst said summoning goggles and diving the water. Garnet went after her, then finally Pearl. Steven was left to snorkel on the coast.

He carefully put all his semi-heavy gear on and dived into the cold water.

He was 15 minutes into snorkeling when he decided to go look at the blue coral, because where else would the gem be besides blue stuff? Steven carefully petted the coral, but the coral gave him a bit of a sting. So he decided, look and only touch when necessary. Then Steven's heart skipped a beat because he saw something shiny and blue! He swam over and carefully touched the object, and then he got a good grip on it and swam to the raft. There he sat eating his little tuna sandwich when the blue shiny stone began to glow and float.  
"LAPIS!" Steven said scrambling to his feet. Steven shut his eyes. And when he opened them, there was Lapis with a totally new outfit.

There was a blue choker around her neck with connecting straps to the out fit, the top of the dress was blue with turquoise straps, then going down it looked like ocean waves, but in the back it was longer. Then her feet had gold sandals.

She fluttered her eyes. She softly said.

"Steven?" He nodded in amazement.

"STEVEN! It's so long! Where are the others? We need to go tell Blue Diamond about Hope Diamond!" Lapis said looking frightened.

The next hour was Pearl going to the warp pad and getting her things, Garnet defusing so that Sapphire could enter and Amethyst getting her old space suit out.

"Check it out Steven! I'm Pearl!" Amethyst said grabbing a stick and jabbing it at Steven.

"Amethyst!" Pearl said sternly. She turned toward Steven.

"Get your stuff packed okay? This is the most important mission that you will be doing." Pearl smiled and patted Steven on the shoulder.

As Steven hopped up to his loft and started packing. But Sapphire came back from her room and said that we have to go now. Steven pulled out his new phone and texted Connie.

 **Going on an important gem mission. I won't see you in a while so can you take care of the house? You know where the keys are!**

He clicked the send button satisfied at what he did. His phone lit up again with the little ding that it makes.

 **Okay. Well goodbye then, but one quick question, what's the mission? I'm dying to know!**

As Steven's big fingers typed he could her the warp pad going on and off.

 **We found Lapis and we have to go to outer space to see this group called the Blue Diamonds! See you l8ter got to txt my Dad**

Steven stitched his contacts and started warning dad about his absence when there was a deep boom. _Lightning!_ He rapidly was texting now

 **Hey Dad, not gonna be here for a while going on a big gem mission! Don't freak out if I'm not there**

The bing of the send message dinged in his head. Then a bing of a reply came back.

 **Okay Stuball, I trust that you'll be safe and in good hands, but promise me not to get killed okay?**

Steven chuckled at his Dad's humor.

 **I'll try** **;)**

Steven wished he didn't have to go and that Connie and Dad were gems so they could come, but Steven knew that was the way it worked and he couldn't get mad about it.

 **Bye Stuball! See you later** **:)**

Then the power went out. The lights on the ceiling burst.

"Uh…Sapphire?" Steven called out.

"Steven don't worry when Ruby, Pearl, and Amethyst get back from their room's we'll fix the problem by putting on the generator." Sapphire said summoning her suit.

"But Sapphire it's not raining, and the sky has a yellow glow." But as soon as those words left Steven's lips Sapphire bolted out of the door. She came rushing back in with a strange look. She pounded on the door to the rooms.

"Ruby! GET OUT OF THERE! PLEASE!" Sapphire violently banged against the door. Then all the doors opened. Amethyst, Pearl, and Ruby came out.

"Steven I hoped you are packed because we are leaving now!" Pearl said grabbing Steven and taking him onto the warp pad. But Steven hopped off and ran outside. There he saw Peridot's green hands with thousands of yellow arms. But the biggest hand was a black one. He quickly ran back inside and hopped onto the warp pad.

"COME ON!" Steven yelled trying to help them. But then everyone bounced onto the warp pad and was sent up into space


	5. Old Friends

The warp pads light shined. It was so bright it almost blinded him. When he dared to open his eyes he saw all these blue gems around him. He heard some squealing around the corner and turned to look. There was Lapis hugging what looked like a middle-aged gem with white hair.

"Oh Zircon! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Lapis said hugging the gem-Zircon tightly. Zircon smiled then let go of the embrace.

"Glad to see you here Pearl. Thank you for bringing back my sister." Zircon said bowing.

"ZIRCON! DID YOU WARN THE CRYSTAL GEMS ABOUT THE INVASION?" A loud voice boomed. There in the corner was a stick like gem with a spike crown that was blue, and white clothing all except for a blue diamond in her chest. Her skin was an ocean blue. There was a blue patch on her right knee and black streaks down the middle of her eye to her chin.

"Boriana! Yes but it was too late but don't worry they are here!" Zircon yelled. Boriana's eyes focused at everyone.

"Lapis good to see you, Pearl glad to see your alive, Sapphire you're a fusion right?"

Boriana's stare was hard and cold.

Lapis nodded, Pearl bowed her head slightly, and Sapphire said

"Yes, been fused for a long time now." Sapphire said smiling just the slightest.

Boriana turned to Pearl.

"So tell me what happened when I was gone on that fateful day regenerating." Boriana said sitting her self down.

"Well it all started out with," Pearl started and you could see all the gems stopping to listen.

"After I defused with Zircon, they sent me into an escape pod to go down to Earth to tell them about the invasion." Pearl said setting the scene with her tone.

"But there, I saw one of the most important ships explode. I never saw our homes that close again. When Sapphire and I arrived on Earth there was already a base stationed there. I met the leader, Rose, and Sapphire met Ruby. It was nice being together." Pearl stopped and looked at the planet.

"Thank you for that. Yes, our Admiral ship did explode. But there was not harm done." Boriana said with the cold eyes.

"Well everyone, get yourselves introduced because they have a whole mission to stay here." Boriana signaled Topaz and they got to work.


End file.
